chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Parkman Jnr World 3
Matt Parkman Jnr is a canon character roleplayed and adapted for World 3: Renegade by Lowri. He possesses the abilities of Activation/Deactivation, Communication, Empathic Forcefield and Electrical Conversion. He is a year and a half old. Abilities Matt's first ability is Activation/Deactivation. He currently uses it extensively to activate and deactivate objects around his home, including toys and the TV. He could also use the ability to activate and deactivate abilities, but he is yet to discover this aspect. He requires touch to activate and deactivate, but it is unknown whether this limitation is merely due to his young age, and could possibly be overcome in future. His second ability is Communication. Currently, this ability enables him to communicate telepathically with people nearby, and to speak more clerly and fluently than he normally would at his age. He can also understand people speaking in any language. In future he will be able to speak in any language himself, and read and write in them too. He will learn to communicate telepathically over longer distances, but only with people he knows. He will be able to communicate with animals, plants and machines. He is yet to manifest his third ability, but it will be Empathic Forcefield. Using this ability, Matt will be able to automatically sense whenever someone near him feels anger or hatred or has any intention to attack or cause harm. Then, he will reflexively produce a forcefield to deflect away the forthcoming attack. At first, he will only be able to use the ability to protect himself, but in future he will learn to shield others too. His fourth and final ability will be Electrical Conversion. It will enable him to reflexively absorb any electricity he comes into contact with, and to store the resulting energy in his body. As a result, he will never be harmed by electricity. He will be able to release the energy either as electricity or in a variety of other forms. It can be released as heat and light, creating fire, or as sound, creating a sonic blast. It can also be released as a kinetic blast. However, if the energy is stored for too long it will dissipate and be lost. Family & Relationships *Mother - Janice Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Snr History Before Matt Jnr was born, his parents separated after his mother had an affair, and Matt Snr was unsure whether or not the child was his. The baby manifested his first ability, activation/deactivation, when he was a few months old, shortly after an eclipse occured, when he activated a toy monkey and sent it chasing after his mother. Seeing that he had an ability, Janice immediately assumed that this proved he was Matt's son. However, she never contacted him to tell him. Matt Jnr manifested his second ability, communication, when he was a year old, shortly after he began learning to speak. He moved from speaking one word to talking fluently almost immediately. He met Magda and Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins a few weeks ago when the twins accidentally teleported into his home. Etymology Matt, short for Matthew, is a Hebrew name which means "gift of God". His surname, Parkman, may refer to a park-keeper or park-worker, or someone who owns a park. He shares his entire name with his father, since he was named after him. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.